This invention relates generally to air-to-air missiles, and, more particularly, relates to the propulsion motors therein.
Today's modern missiles must be versatile in that they should be able to meet current mission requirements to intercept the proposed targets. This is especially true in the case of air-to-air missiles where the performance characteristics of both the releasing and target aircraft can change not only because of technology changes but because different aircraft are used in combat at different times.
In order to meet this requirement a throttable motor is desired. Because of the complexity involved, these systems in the past have been usually limited to large diameter missiles.
The present invention is directed toward providing a throttle control system where these undesirable characteristics are eliminated.